


Worship

by Lobster



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Cunnilingus, Drabble and a Half, F/F, Implied Sexual Content, Inspired by Fanart, POV Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-04
Updated: 2013-04-04
Packaged: 2017-12-07 10:46:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/747649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lobster/pseuds/Lobster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ty Lee was never particularly religious.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worship

Ty Lee was never particularly religious. She had grown up hearing stories of the spirits, of course--who didn't?--and if asked, she would say she guessed they were true _(no one ever asked)_. But there were many who said a spirit or spirits had created the world and watched over it, judging human affairs, and that she wasn't sure she could believe. She could never quite believe in something she couldn't see.

There was the matter of the auras, of course. But those she could see with perfect clarity, reds and blues and yellows and violets and greens. She saw them the way other people noticed hair or eye color. They were plain as day to her, and the disbelief of everybody else didn’t bother her at all.

Ty Lee was never particularly religious, but Azula let her worship _(with mouth and fingers; whispers and soft moans)_ at her temple anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this](http://i.imgur.com/mGGjX.jpg) by LJ user lizbeast. (Very NSFW!)


End file.
